


I'll Make You Relaxed

by Yukito



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: Episode 9 from the miniseries... which an added scene.





	I'll Make You Relaxed

"...sir?" Ronald Speirs was lying stark still on the lounge chair in the sun room. Lipton wouldn't have even noticed him if it hadn't been for the fact that he seemed to know exactly where Speirs was at any given time when they were in the same vicinity. He hadn't expected to see the Captain at all, given that most men were exploring Hitler's Eagle's Nest. Lipton had only come out onto the terrace to see the view of the mountains. He was familiar with mountains. West Virginia had lots of them. But they didn't look quite as majestic as this.  
  
Not wanting to disturb him, Lipton turned, only to be stopped by Speirs' voice drawling out a low "Carwood."  
  
Lipton turned back, watching as Speirs opened one eye, then the other, to look at him before slowly climbing to his feet. His eyes washed over the former First Sergeant with a predatory assessment. A lot that sent liquid fire coursing through Lipton's body. It was obvious Speirs had had too much to drink. Even from the short distance away Lipton could smell the alcohol and yet somehow Speirs managed to look the same: fierce and in command.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about something, Lieutenant." Speirs slowly made his way over to Lipton, eyes hard and penetrating.  
  
Lipton didn't budge, but held the gaze steady and committed. "Sir?"  
  
"Have you even had something to drink yet?" It was a rhetorical question. Speirs knew that Lipton hadn't. Lipton had been keeping the rest of the men in line as best as possible. Speirs stopped no more than a foot away from him. "You need to relax."  
  
"I am, sir." Lipton assured Speirs gently, though the thought of truly relaxing was one that Lipton couldn't quite fathom. There was still a war, even if it wasn't in Germany anymore.  
  
"Dammit Lip!" Speirs' voice was sharp, frustrated, "Babysitting the rest of us doesn't count as relaxing."  
  
Lipton looked guilty and glanced away briefly, though never once did he take a step away from the other man. His gaze moved back to meet Speirs'. "I don't know how, sir."  
  
Speirs' expression turned into a leer as he closed the gap. A low, wolfish smile spread across his lips. "Now that, Lieutenant, is something I'm more than qualified to teach you."  
  
Before Lipton knew what was happening, Speirs was kissing him, hot and heavy. He tasted like liquor as his tongue invaded Lipton's mouth, devouring the man like he were the last ounce of nourishment on Earth. Speirs' hands curled into Lipton's jacket, pushing him to the nearest all and pressing their hips together. Lipton whimpered into Speirs's mouth, sending a heated shudder through the rest of the Captain's body. He wanted to hear more sounds like that come out of Lipton.  
  
One hand tangled into his hair, Speirs' other hand moved down to palm Lipton over the fabric of his trousers. Speirs moaned, feeling the other man's instant reaction to his touch. So many times he had thought about touching Lipton like this. About how he would feel and taste and now he would know.  
  
"I'm going to make you relax," He breathed between sloppy, wet kisses as he unbuckled the pinned-down Lieutenant's belt, pushing the pants low on his hips until he could free Lipton's cock and wrap his fingers around it. The shuddered moan that emerged from Lipton encouraged Speirs as he squeezed the man's arousal, the started a slow, hard pumping motion.  
  
Lipton's hips wriggled against Speirs' touch, his breathing turned into hard, ragged breathing, barely kissing now, and he  _was_  kissing. Kissing Speirs back with the same heated frenzy as the drunken CO was doing. Lipton's fingers curled into Speirs' jacket and his hips moved into the other man's touch. The physical response pulling another wanton grown from Speirs.  
  
More. Speirs wanted more.  
  
Speirs' lips left Lipton's, the unhappy sound from Lipton blooming heated satisfaction from Speirs as he went onto his knees. He took a moment to take in everything. Lipton even  _smelled_  delicious. Wetting his lips, Speirs leaned forward and took Lipton into his mouth. The incredible take making him groan as his lips and tongue ran over Lipton's cock.  
  
" _Ron_ " Lipton gasped breathlessly, hips rocking forward despite his best intentions.  
  
Speirs smiled wickedly, bobbing his head in long, wet motions, letting the heat of his mouth work over Lipton's cock, savouring every bump and vein and dip the hard flesh had to offer. Speirs pulled off his cock, hand taking his mouth's place for a moment as he looked up at Lipton's face. The mixture of pleasure and sexual desire plastered on the Lieutenant's face produced a sick satisfaction in Speirs that it had been he who had finally gotten Carwood Lipton to take a break.  
  
"Relax" Speirs said low and huskily, almost making it an order as his hand well wet now, Speirs wrapped his mouth around Lipton's cock again. His hand moved back, brushing lightly over his balls to the heated crease beyond them. He felt Lipton tense a little, but not entirely, and he teasingly ghosted over the puckered entrance until Speirs couldn't help himself anymore and he pushed a finger inside.  
  
Speirs and Lipton moaned together, Lipton's sharp and sudden, and Speirs low and wanton. Lipton was  _so Goddamn tight_. Speirs groaned again, slowly working his finger inside. Lipton was amazing. He was going to feel amazing.  
  
Speirs felt Lipton's body start to tense and he worked his mouth over his cock harder, finger hooking and pulling in and out slowly.  _Come on, Lip. Come. Let me taste you._  
  
Suddenly Lipton cried out softly, tensing as he came. Speirs groaned at the sudden orgasm, lapping up Lipton's taste until there was nothing more to swallow and he stood, a predatory grin spread across his face.  
  
Lipton didn't know what to say, but he couldn't form words at the moment if he wanted to. He opened his mouth, nothing coming out, but it didn't matter. Speirs stopped him. Taking Lipton's jacket, Speirs pulled him from the wall. "Not done with you yet."


End file.
